The Descendants of the Seven
by not.really.hazel
Summary: This is my first fanfic on this site, I have already made about 3 chapters of it, which are located on Wattpad. I put it on here because my friend told me that this is a good site and that I should use it. I think the title is pretty self explanatory. You'll get it if you've read the Heroes of Olympus series. Anyway, enjoy the story.
1. Wait I'm a Demigod?

_**Disclaimer Thing- Swiggity Swiordan I'm not Rick Riordan**_

-_**Samantha**_-

My name is Samantha Jackson. How I look? I knew you'd ask. Well, I have sea green eyes and long, blonde, curly hair. I have a few freckles on my nose. I'm not fond of them. Okay now lets get back to my life story.

I wasn't expecting anything special on my 12th birthday. Well guess what? I was _**wrong**_! I blow out the candles to look up and see my parents just staring at my head. My father Percy with his sea green eyes and my mother Annabeth with her stormy gray eyes.

I look above my head and see a trident hovering there. Out of instinct, I swatted at it. My parents were whispering to each other in Greek. They always spoke Greek when they don't want me to know what they're saying. I did catch a few words. I had studied Greek online for a month or so. I was able to understand the words claiming, and camp, and Poseidon.

That was when they gave me the letter. It said a lot of stuff, like about the claiming and some random things about demigods, which I already knew about. Because of my dyslexia I could barely read any of the things on the paper so I skipped the last few paragraphs and went to the last sentence. It read, 'Samantha you're a demigod.'

-_**Daniel**_-

My name is Daniel Jackson. My appearance? Well, i have messy black hair, the kind that even if you use hair gel wont stay. I have gray eyes, like my moms. I don't have freckles like my sister. I would have liked to have freckles. Well, back to my life story.

Today was my 12th birthday. On my older sister's 12th she received a letter admitting her to a prestigious boarding school for **life**! I was hoping I'd be just as lucky. I was 9 when she left so she was just a few years older than me. I was hoping I could meet her at the school. She barely came to visit too. And whenever she came she always had this backpack and mirror with her. Well anyway, back to my birthday. Curse my ADHD!

I was surprised to see my sister at my birthday. She _never_ came for my birthday. When I blew out the candles my parents were just gazing surprised at my head. I looked up to see an owl just floating over my head. I swatted it, out of instinct. My hand passed right through. Then my mother told me to relax, then she told me everything.

-_**Leah**_-

My name is Leah Grace. I have messy brown hair like my mother, Piper's, and electric blue eyes like my father, Jason's.

Today is my 13th birthday. I was expecting a normal, run of the mill birthday. I was wrong.

The instant i blew i blew out my candles there was a pink flash. I checked to see if i was okay, and saw a big, pink, frilly dress on me. I took out a gift from my grandmother, from my mother's side, a shimmering gold compact mirror. and checked my reflection.

Just as I suspected, I had makeup on. _Lots _of makeup. Then my parents started mumbling in Latin.

They had quite a long conversation, before my dad's face just randomly scrunched up. The kind of face that you'd make when your _really _focused, but there's so much noise in the room. That face.

A few minutes later my Aunt Thalia barged into the room. My mother at hot at her heels. When she saw me, she burst out laughing. Then she took me to my room and explained a bunch of stuff to me.

She said things about the gods, how her and my father were gifted with a telepathic link by their father Zeus/Jupiter, and that I was a demigod, claimed by Aphrodite, who was also my grandmother. which was why i had a dress and a bunch of makeup on. I passed out a few seconds after the word 'demigod'.

_**-Josh-**_

Hi, my name is Joshua Grace. I have blonde messy hair from my dad, Jason Grace, and deep brown eyes from my mom, Piper. I already know everything about the gods so don't expect me to be all, 'oh my god' when I'm claimed.

So, today is my 13th birthday. On my sister's 13th, she was claimed by none other than Aphrodite. I _really _don't want Aphrodite to claim me. I'd even prefer to be unclaimed than have _her_ for my patron.

When i blew out my candles I had a lightning bolt hovering over my head. "YES!", I screamed. I think I startled my parents when i said cause my mother grabbed her dagger, Katoptris, and my dad just fell backwards out uf his chair. I laughed a bit too much.

Then there was a knock on our door. When I opened the door I saw a tall man, wearing converse shoes with "fake" wings on them, a cellphone with two snakes on the back, and blonde hair. "Lord Hermes, I presume," I said. "In the flesh," was his "witty" reply. "What, I'm the god of messengers, not witty comments." he said,"Now lets get down to business.

"Jason I know you're probably wondering, 'was he claimed by Jupiter or Zeus?' well I'm here to tell you that he was claimed by not one but _both. _They had a HUGE argument, which was weird, because he kept going from a suit to toga. It was _hilarious_! So it is your son's choice whether he wants to be a son of Zeus or Jupiter."

_Now_ I'm surprised. I spent a while thinking about it, and finally came to a decision. "Zeus," I said. Now your probably wondering, ' Why Zeus'. My answer is simple; to meet the other children of the 7 demigods of the prophecy.

_**Note from the author:**_

_**Hehehe. Bet you wern't expecting that huh. Ya I like to mix things up a lot. *Rubs hands together and laughs manically* Sorry I've always wanted to do that. Anyway... No the chapter is not over yet. I just wanted to tell you how much I'm going to enjoy trolling you in these next few POV's. MUAHAHAHA!**_

_**-Calypso-**_

Hello, I'm Calypso. No i am not doing this out my own free will. My husband _Leo_ and my son _Carter _are making me do this. STOP LAUGHING LEO! YOU TOO CARTER! Oh gods...

Well, as you probably already know, I lived for like, a gazillion years on Ogygia, _ALONE, _except for the occasional hero. It sucked. Then Mr. Leo Valdez decided to pop on by.

A few years later he found his way back to my island and brought me to Houston. Now we live here with our son and his Grandpa Sammy who was supposedly "accidentally" brought back by Hades from Elysium.

Now, back to the story. So today was my son Carter's 12th birthday. Carter has brown curly hair, like his father, pale skin like mine, and a mix of both our eyes, literally. The top half of both his eyes are light brown like and the bottom half is darker. It's not _that_ noticeable but you can see a small difference just looking at him.

UUGGHH! I keep going off topic. Stupid ADHD! So anyway, Carter blew out his candles and a flaming hammer appeared over his head. I was frightened for a second, then I thought to myself_ Hey. He's just being claimed. What a relief. _Carter was also born with the gift of fire, we just asked the gods to suppress it until he turned 12. I thought he had actually set himself on fire.

When the hammer disappeared and he stopped hyperventilating, we sat him down at the table and told him everything. Even that I was the Calypso from the island of Ogygia and most importantly, that he was a demigod.

_**Okay guys. I'm back to troll you again! So you may have noticed that the Valdez kid's name is Carter. Yep little Kane Chronicles reference there. So anyway I hope you've been enjoying the chapter so far because there is only one POV left! YAAAYYY! So who is it going to be... A parent, a child, maybe it will be someone else. The suspense, oh the suspense!**_

_**-Megan-**_

Hi, my name is Megan Zhang. I have a complexion quite similar to my mother's, just not her eyes. I got my eyes from my dad, Frank. So now lets stop talking about this and get on with the story.

Today was my 12th birthday. The minute I blew out the candles, I looked up to see my parents faces just staring at me. My father was staring at my face, then my arms, then my torso. My mom was staring just above my head. I looked at my arms and torso to see that they were orange and furry. I screamed very, very loudly. My mom was so surprised she almost fell out of her chair. I looked up to see a skull and gems hovering above my head.

This time i was a little more calm. Then everything went black. When I woke up, I was drinking a weird yellowish fluid. The taste reminded me of my mom's casserole. Then it started to taste like my dad's eggs.

At least I was back to normal. When I asked my mom why I looked all orange and fuzzy, she started talking about the Roman gods of Olympus. Then she told me why I turned into a lion. She told me about the gift of the Zhang family, how she died in the1940's, but was brought back by my uncle, Nico, and that the three of us were demigods. Frank, a son of Mars, my mom a daughter of Pluto, and me a descendent of Pluto.

_**YAAAYY! The chapter is over. Please leave a comment on this line right here and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Feel free to give me ideas! So random question. out of the six descendants, three girls and three guys, who are you shipping together?**_


	2. Errrmm Nice Camp

**_Disclaimer- O.O a present! Wonder what's inside! Not the rights to the Percy Jackson series!_**

**_-Leah-_**

Okay, my life is over the top weird. It's been three years since I found out that I was a demigod, so you'd imagine I'd be used to this. Then, there was a minotaur.

I was having a perfectly normal day with my boyfriend, Carter, when suddenly there was a crap-ton of noise coming from Half-Blood Hill. I sprinted up the hill, clutching my mother's dagger.

I was surprised at what I saw, and after three years at Camp, _nothing_ surprised me. I saw a boy just standing there, staring at a minotaur, scared stiff. I snuck up behind the minotaur, and stabbed it right in the heart from behind. Then I ran over to the boy.

Again i was surprised. The kid looked _exactly _like Percy Jackson, one of the most famed heroes of Camp Half-blood, only he had gray eyes. "What's your name kid," I asked him. "Daniel," he replied, "Daniel Jackson, son of Athena."

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys it's me again. So, since I had absolutely no idea who to ship together, I came up with Carleah. Honestly I think they are perfect together. Yes, some of the other descendants have arrived at camp, yes they all know each other, yes they know who their parents **__actually__** are, and what they did, no they do not know about what the Fates have in store for them. I will not tell you who else has arrived at camp besides Carter and Leah, but I will tell you this; only two descendants have not arrived.**_

_**-Samantha-**_

I've been at camp for two years now. I've made some good friends here at camp. Two of which are descendants of the seven of the prophecy. There's Ella Stoll, who is a descendant of Hermes, and Leah Grace, a descendant of Aphrodite.

When I heard all of the noise coming from Half-Blood Hill, I ran as fast as I could towards the noise. When I got to the top of the hill I saw a pile of golden dust from a monster, a golden ring, and a boy who looked about 12.

When I got closer to get a better look, my heart did back flips. "Danny?" I said to the kid. When he saw me he got up and ran towards me, knocking me over with a hug. "Sam!" he said, his stormy gray eyes bright with excitement. "How did you get here before me?" "A pegasus," I replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

After finding out that my brother was descended from Athena, I brought him to Cabin 6 to meet the Athena campers and the head counselor of the Athena cabin.

When we arrived at the cabins, there was a _huge_ crater in the middle of the cabin area. I walked right into the Athena cabin, paying the crater no attention. "Go get James," I said to one of the campers. He soon returned with a tall kid with brown hair, gray eyes, and hipster glasses. "Who's this?" he asked. "He's my brother, Daniel Jackson."

_**-James-**_

I should've known this kid was a Jackson. I mean, he looked _exactly _like Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson was one of the most famed heroes of Camp-Half Blood. "Welcome to Cabin 6 Daniel," I said to the kid.

"Does Chiron know that he's here?" I asked Samantha. "I sent Leah to tell him, I wanted to bring him here myself," she replied. She looked, wait, was she blushing? She was definitely blushing. Good to know the feeling's mutual.

After I introduced Daniel to all the Athena campers, I gave him a tour of the camp. He seemed to _really _connect with the pegasi. I guess they could smell Jacksons.

When he got to the last stall, I stopped him. "Why can't I go to this stall" he asked me. "That's Blackjack, he hasn't been himself since Percy left," I replied. Then, for the first time, he turned around and looked Daniel straight in the eye. I guess they really _could_ smell Jacksons.

_**-Daniel-**_

_**'Boss?'**_I heard someone say in my head.

_**'Who said**_** that?'** I asked back.

_**Never mind. You're not Percy.**_

_**I may not be Percy but**__ I__** am his son.**_

_**Whooaaaa. So you're Daniel. Percy introduced you to me when you were a little guy. I knew you smelled familiar. Got any doughnuts?**_

**_Sorry man. Empty pockets._**

**_Humph._**

**_Wait, how are we talking to each other?_**

**_You must've been blessed by Poseidon. Who claimed you?_**

**_Athena..._**

**_That makes no sense to me. Do you have doughnuts now?_**

**_Sorry dude, still broke. I'll come back after dinner, 'kay Blackjack?_**

**_Wow, no ones called me that in years. Sure thing Boss!_**

**_Don't call me Boss._**

**_You really _**_are__** a Jackson!**_

**_Where you doubting me, Blackjack?_**

**No...**

**_Okay then. Bye!_**

**_See ya later, Boss!_**

**_I said not to call me Boss._**

**_Sorry, Boss._**

**_Goodbye Blackjack._**

"What was that?" James asked me as we left the stables. "Telepathic conversation with Blackjack," I told him. Then he walked me over to abuilding, about the size of a two story house.

"This is the Big House," he said. Then he led me inside. When I saw what was sitting, or rather, _standing _at the desk, I almost passed out. Standing in front of me was a _centaur. "_Hello Daniel," he said to me, "I am Chiron" "Charon?" I asked, "The guy who takes dead people across the Styx?" "No, I am Chiron. Say it with me, Ky-run. Do you understand Daniel?" he responded. "So what do you do here, _Chiron_?" I asked the centaur_. "_I help run most of the extracurriculars," he said, "I assume James has been giving you the tour?" "Yes, I have," James said, "and I think we should get going before it's time for dinner."

When we left the Big House, he led me to a large arena. "This is the sword arena," he informed me, "Here you will practice hand-to-hand combat." "So," I said, "when do I get my weapon?" I asked him. "Styx, I forgot about that," he said, "follow me."

We arrived at a rather large tool-shed. He tried a _ton _of swords on me. Some where too big and heavy, some too small and light. Then I walked too the back of the shed and picked up a bronze sword.

It had small gray and blue studs on the hilt, and a large blue stone at the bottom. It felt just right in my hand too. "Tap the stone at the bottom," James instructed. I did as I was told. When I tapped the stone, it turned into a pendant with an owl on one side, and a trident on the other.

"This sword was crafted specially by one of the Hephaestus campers in honor of Percy and Annabeth's marriage," he told me. Then he pulled a leather cord out of his pocket. He took my pendant from my hands, and strung it onto the cord. "This is a special cord," he said, "for every year or summer you spend here at camp, a new bead appears on this necklace." Then he took the cord and placed it in my hands.

As we walked toward the cabins, I noticed the large crater in the center of the cabins. It must have been pretty old, because there was really tall grass growing inside. I asked James, "Where did that crater come from?" "During the war with Gaea, the Romans attacked Camp Half-Blood. They fired a large rock right there where the Hestia altar was. If you look closely you can _still_ see the ruins through the grass," he responded.

When we entered the Athena cabin, he opened a drawer and handed me an orange t-shirt that read 'Camp Half-Blood'. Then he handed me a few pairs of shorts and a hoodie. Then I heard a conch shell blow. "It's time for dinner," James said.

_**A/N**_

_**That's all for this chapter. Sorry if Daniel's POV was too long. I just had a lot of stuff to write. Just to get it over with.**_


	3. Dinner and a Mystery

**_A/N_**

**_UUGGHHH. I really don't want to do this but... oh well. So this chapter will only be one sssuuupeeerrrr long POV. This might end up being a lie bc sometimes it gets kinda boorinnggg. I is very sorry guys. *Does Percy puppy dog eyes* Please accept my apology. Pwetty pwease. :D _**

**_Disclamer Shit- What's that in the sky? A bird, a plane? #Nottherightstothepercyjacksonseries  
><em>**

**_And go read my friend's story RED, WHITE, AND GOLD if you're a mortal instruments fan._**

**_ s/10555026/1/RED-WHITE-AND-GOLD_**

**_-Samantha-_**

Okay, so here's how it went down. The conch horn blew for dinner and everyone is like, "YAY DINNER!" and I'm there pitying my life. Then I see James and my heart skips a beat.

**A/N**

**Okay, In case you haven't caught on yet, Sam has a major crush on James.**

I go over and I'm saddened to see that Daniel is with him too. Now don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but sometimes he's in the wrong place at the wrong time. I went over and was surprised when Leah jumped in my way.

**A/N**

**Yep I told you I'd lie.. You can't trust me. This POV is over! So just a little refresher. The ones that have arrived are:**

**Samantha**

**Leah**

**Carter**

**Daniel**

**The ones that haven't are:**

**Josh**

**Megan**

**_-Leah-_**

Look, I'm not blind. Plus I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I know when people like each other, and James and Sam _definitely _liked each other. Unlike some other people, they are absolutely _horrible _at hiding their feelings. Have you seen them together? All I can say is SHIP!

So anyway, I jumped in front of Samantha while she was dreamily walking toward James. "Hon, just stop," I told her. "You're making it _way _too obvious. You gotta just walk up to him, with the most confident look you can muster." She totally ignored me and walked away. Who _does_ that!

**_-Megan-_**

As I was packing my bags my parents came to me with a long package in their hands. When I say package, I mean, like, a present. "Open it," my mother said as she handed it to me. I unwrapped the present and inside was a sword. It was very carefully crafted, and made of gold. I was guessing it was Imperial.

If you don't know what Imperial gold is, it is a special metal that is used to fight monsters. Although it is deadly to them, it is also deadly to demigods.

Soon I was on a plane to New York City.

**A/N**

**Ya, I know what you're thinking. Why is she going to CHB instead of Camp Jupiter? Well it's because I don't want her to be all alone at CJ. I actually care for my characters *cough*RickRiordan*cough***

**_-Sam-_**  
>I hate my life. First, I almost die on my way here. Tell you about that later.<br>Then, I developed a HUGE crush on a James, the head of the Athena cabin. Finally, Leah stops me from "flirting" with James, and gave me a hugely embarrassing lecture on guys. If that wasn't weird, wait until I get to the story.  
>So, after Leah stopped me, I couldn't find James anywhere. As I sat down at the Poseidon table, I saw James sit down at the Athena table with my brother. When I sat down I asked for blue pizza, blue cherry coke, and blue chocolate chip cookies.<br>As I walked over to the fire, I saw James walking over too. After giving my offering to Poseidon I bumped into him almost making him drop his plate. Luckily, I had quick reflexes. I took the water from his cup, and used it to make his plate hover an inch above the ground.

After dinner, James asked me to take a walk with him in the woods. When we got to Zeus's Fist, we took a rest, and talked about random schist. Then, out of the blue, he just asks me one simple question. "Sam, will you go out with me?" When he said this, I jumped three feet in the air, jumped into his arms, and kissed him. We sat like that for awhile, kissing. Then we heard something galloping in the woods.  
>We ignored it, thinking it was just one of the pegasi stretching their legs. Then, Chiron galloped in.<p>

OH MY FUCKING GODS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING! OMAGODS! YOU GUYS ARE GROUNDED! Wait, can I do that? WELL NOW I CAN BITCHES! HOLY FUCK! GET BACK TO THE CABINS! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!  
>Then he swayed and fell to the ground. If I could guess, I'd say that he got drunk. Possibly high.<p>

**_A/N_**  
><strong><em>Now wasn't that just beautiful? Never thought Chiron got drunk huh? Well I just blew that thougt out of the water. I apologize for this being such a short chapter. At least Jamantha is together! Thought I'd end on a high note. Hehe.. see what i did there.. High.. Haha<em>**


	4. Grounded

_**A/N**_

_**I wrote this whole chapter in study hall so sorry for the shortness.**_

_**Disclaimer Shit- Omygod look at dat. What is it? I don't know! *Opens Box and finds card that says rights to the Percy Jackson series* Wait, what's that? Oh no! It's Rick! *Rick does front handspring and does a somersault in midair, grabs the card, huddles in a corner and mumbles* "Preciousssssss" said Rick**_

_**-Sam-**_

Guess what? I was grounded. Apparently Chiron really _could _ground campers if he wished. This basically meant that he could condemn us to our cabins for the day. He also had the Hecate senior camper, Sheila, cast a spell so that if we left it would make a bell on Chiron's neck ring. They even took into consideration the windows and the chimney. They did not remember the secret passage between the Athena cabin and Poseidon cabin that my parents used to sneak out when they were grounded for staying out late one night.

**A/N**

**I made that up. Continue.**

_**-Dan-**_

Yes, I know exactly what happened. One of the people that got grounded was the senior camper of my cabin. The whole cabin knew. The whole camp will probably know in about three, two, one *load uproar at camp* told ya.

**_-James-_**

I am so glad Sam told me about that passage. I never would have found out if she hadn't told me. We decided to wait until , we would sneak out, avoid the harpies, and head to the beach. I asked Anthony di Angelo, who was the son of Nico and Reyna di Angelo, to set up a picnic on the beach.

_**-Megan-**_

I stood on the hill of Camp Half Blood watching the sun set on the ocean.

As I stood there, I realized that I was going to die if I didn't get on the other side of the border. I stood there for a second, then I got the fuck over that line!

It was the middle of the night, and this probably wasn't the best choice, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I stood there, and at the top of my lungs yelled, "I'M HOME BITCHES! EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR CABINS AND GET YO PARTY ON!" Then, I saw a purple smoke and passed out. The last thing I remembered was a girl in a orange Camp Half-Blood shirt standing over me. She had leather gloves that had open fingers on the end, a spike piercing on her left ear, a bracelet with a bunch of skulls on it, and a shirt that read, '**PARTY IN HELL**.' Then, black.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wasn't really feeling creative today. Remember to look this up on Wattpad!**


	5. A Not So Happy New Year

_**Disclaimer Shit- Emagerds, teh rerts ter teh Parshee Jerckshern sheries. #NOTMINE**_

_**-James-**_

'Twas the night before Christmas... HAHA JUST KIDDING! It's been a week.  
>I wish New Year's were here already... Chiron grounded Sam and I until New Year's Eve so... meh<p>

_One week later…_

_**-Carter-**_

"Okay, Ella, you get the lights. Henry, you get the super glue. Leah, you get the pink paint from the Aphrodite cabin. Sam and James, you get all the stuff into the tunnels. I'll get everything else," I said to the crew.

We were planning a HUGE New Year's Eve prank. We couldn't do it until today, because Sam and James were grounded, and we needed the tunnels for almost the whole prank.

For the rest of the day, I was sitting in Bunker 9, working my ass off trying to build everything we needed for the prank. Since I descended from Hephaestus, it wasn't that hard. It still drained my energy a bunch.

After all my hard work in the Bunker, I had finally done it. I had everything we needed for the prank. I finished around 7:30 so I decided to go talk to Leah for a bit.

**_-Sam-_**

Later in the day, I heard a knock at my door. I was expecting it to be James, but instead, Lana from the Ares cabin barged into my cabin, with a girl following her. She wasn't that big. She seemed to be around the age of 12 and reminded me an awful lot of someone. Then, it hit me! She looked almost _exactly _Hazel Levesque.

"Lana, could I speak with you… alone," I said to the Ares camper. "What the hell is Hazel Levesque's daughter doing in my cabin?" I said through gritted teeth. Lana and I didn't get along very well. This was kind of ironic, because my dad once told me about an Ares camper named Clarisse La Rue, and they didn't get along well either. What made it even funnier is that we were both their daughters.

"She came over the border last night while I was on watch. I didn't notice her, and probably wouldn't have, if she hadn't yelled, in the middle of the night, 'I'M HOME BITCHES! EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR CABINS AND GET YO PARTY ON!' I don't think anyone heard it except for me, so I took a sack and put her in it," Lana said. "I brought her here because she says that she was claimed by Pluto, and I needed to know if that was true or not. Everyone knows you can tell who a demigod's patron is, so I brought her here."

"I will, but I need some water first," I told Lana. She reached to her side and unclipped a water canteen from her belt. I opened it and pulled some of the water out with my awesome ass Poseidon powers. Then I formed it into the same shape water would make in an Iris message in front of the girl's head. Suddenly, a skull in a pile of gems was floating above her head.

I returned the water back into the canteen, closed it, and returned it to Lana. I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 8:00. "Okay, that's all done now! Time for you two to go. Happy New Year!" I said rushing them out of the cabin. Just then I saw Leah and Carter walking to the cabin in the same direction that the Pluto camper and Lana were going. I gestured for them to go around to the back the door.

Once they were gone, I opened the door to a lot more people than Carter and Leah. There was Ella, holding 10 boxes marked '**DANGER HIGH VOLTAGE**,' Henry, a son of Hecate, holding 3 cardboard boxes containing at least 20 toothpaste-sized tubes marked, 'Krazy Glue™,' Leah, pushing a dolly with at least 15 quart sized cans of neon pink paint, and Carter with a black backpack.

"Okay team, listen up!" said Carter, "This mission will require cunning, bravery, and stealth. If any of you think you aren't cut out for this mission, leave at once." Then, little Henry dropped the boxes of superglue, and ran for his sad little life. Wimp.

After the conversation was done, Leah asked me to open the tunnel. I extinguished the fire with some water, and pressed one of the bricks in the back of the fireplace. On it were the words, 'I ship Brason,' written in yellow. I guess that was how Percy remembered where it was. I wonder what Brason is though…

**_-Carter-_**

_Midnight…_

Every cabin was plastered with a bunch of super bright lights, the kind that give you a headache if you stare at them too long, pink paint, and purple flowers. Not the Aphrodite cabin though. We covered that cabin in black paint, skulls, and knives.

Now, it was time for the biggest part. I pulled off my backpack, and pulled out a large cube. I tapped a small circle on top, and it unfolded into a supersized cannon. I shoved in a giant blue ball and turned it toward the Big House. Then, I asked Leah to help me pull the trigger.

The blue sphere was shot straight at the Big House, and as soon as I pulled the trigger. I tapped on the back of the cannon and it shrunk back to its cubic form. I shoved into my bag and whispered, "Run."

As we hid behind the Poseidon cabin, the blue ball finally did its job. With a loud BANG it exploded into a bunch of blue paint, confetti, and woke up the entire camp. The camp erupted into chaos. Everyone was screaming, except for Sam, James, Leah, Ella, and I. We were sitting there laughing at our fellow campers.

However, all the campers were surprised when they came out of their cabins, for they saw something they didn't expect. On the back of the Big House, was a message to the whole camp. It said, 'HAPPY NEW YEAR CAMP HALF BLOOD! Signed, Ella, Henry, Samantha, Carter, Leah, and James.'

**_A/N_**

**_Happy New Year to my lovely readers! Although there are few of you, and some of you may not even bother to read this section, but those of you who do, I have a message for you. I barely ever update this story and I started this over the summer. I just want to thank you for reading my story. This hasn't been going anywhere so I decided that in the next chapter, THEY WILL FINALLY GET THE QUEST! YAAYY! I don't even know what this Author's Note is anymore. Oh well. BAAAIIII! _**


End file.
